a deadly battle
by D.masher
Summary: a battle that leads sailor moon into a coma. hopefully now i've loaded the chapters in the right order
1. CHAPTER 1

A DEADLY BATTLE by D.masher  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY  
  
STORY. I KNOW PEOPLE HAVE READ IT BUT HARDLY ANY ONE HAS REVIEWED  
  
IT YET! AND IT'S MY FIRST STORY, which is taking me years write which i am sorry  
  
about to any one who is actually reading but I'm starting to rewrite it so i might   
  
even get round to putting a new chapter up.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters in the story. but   
  
I do own the rights to this story.   
  
It was a cloudy afternoon and the sky was a murky grey, a silent warning to   
  
everyone that a storm was on the horizon, you could smell it in the air, it   
  
was moist and it started to make my long silky blonde hair damp and frizzy.   
  
I hate lightning, I hate thunder, and I hate really storms. I was out in this   
  
storm, looking for Rini, as the rain started to fall it was making the sound   
  
pitter-patter, pitter-patter, as it hit the smooth ground, forming puddles.   
  
I wish Lita was doing this instead of me! She likes storms, well she is a   
  
child of thunder but then she's not responsible for looking after Rini.   
  
Rini was upset. She had been thinking about her mum and how she missed her  
  
dearly. She wanted to go home so much, and she missed her family and friends   
  
but she knew it would be better if she just stayed here.  
  
When she saw me come into the house, she decided the way I treat my mum was   
  
harsh and it wasn't even clear that I cared about her. I didn't even say hello   
  
to her when I came in. I just dumped my stuff in the doorway and whisked myself   
  
off to my room to lie on my bed, and think about Darien.   
  
A while later Mum came upstairs to let me know that "dinners ready" but I didn't   
  
respond lost In a day dream. When I realised that she had come up to tell me that   
  
foods ready I was heard yelling downstairs   
  
"I've eaten already at Lita's, so I'm full I don't think I could handle any more."   
  
After they had eaten, Rini came and knocked on the door to tell me that she had   
  
made my favourite and Rini had helped her cook it and they had spent ages making   
  
it perfect. However while she was talking I kept slipping into a daydream of Darien   
  
and me gliding across a dance floor with on lookers watching in awe. Rini could   
  
see that I kept looking wistfully into space and took this as disrespect towards   
  
my mother. I looked at her just in time to notice tears to drift down her cheeks   
  
before she turned and headed down stairs.  
  
After a few minuets, I got up to go find her and tell her that I was sorry for not   
  
paying attention to her when she was talking to me. But I couldn't find her downs   
  
stairs I looked all over the house for her but there was no hint of her anywhere.   
  
So I grabbed a jacket and went out the door to go and find her. So here I was,   
  
outside in the makings, of a storm Looking for small Lady.  
  
I headed towards the park where I had first met rini thinking that, that was the   
  
most likely place she wold go. As I walked down the road I saw Amy, my brainy bud   
  
"Amy, have you seen Rini any where?" I questioned   
  
"No, Sorry I haven't seen her any where, I've been in the Library all morning,   
  
doing next weeks homework. Have you two had another argument or something?"   
  
"Yeah, sort of." I looked down at the ground thinking of something to change the   
  
subject with "Do you ever stop studying Amy! And how come you've managed to get   
  
hold of next weeks assignment????" there was a crash of thunder "ARRRRHH" I yelled  
  
Can we like, go inside. I don't like storms you know that, and I wouldn't want to   
  
be out in one any longer than I had to." I said in a hurry looking for a close   
  
place to run into.  
  
"Don't you think that we should look for Rini? She could be lost and scared because   
  
of the storm" she reminded Serena   
  
"But I'M, SCARED OF STORMS!"  
  
"Come on Serena! She's only little!" down heartily Serena replied,  
  
"yea, all right I'm coming" they searched everywhere outside that Rini would go   
  
but could not find her anywhere. "Why don't we look inside the video store?" I   
  
suggested mainly, so that we could go inside out of the rain, plus I had spotted   
  
Darien, I could just see the top of his head through the window. Oh how I loved,   
  
Darien! I was glad that I had finally got to know him, well he let me get to know   
  
him. we were finally together. Well at least I had something to say to him today,   
  
instead of just standing there staring into his deep crystal blue eyes. eyes that   
  
hid years of sadness in the orphanage. Hopefully he's in a good mood, that way he   
  
might not insult me again. Especially for losing Rini again, me and her just never   
  
seem to see eye to eye about anything, but somthimes we can just manage to get along,   
  
like when I woke up and found her sleeping on my bed she had managed to wrap MY arms   
  
around HER, while I was asleep. Amy swung the shop door open and I stepped in   
  
"hi, Darien"   
  
"Hi, Meatball head" he said using his pet name for me. he knew I didn't like it, as   
  
it was made fun of my hair, which I wore in two bunches. I started to turn a slight   
  
shade of red, mad at him but then I thought of why he called me that. it was because   
  
he thought I looked really cute when I was angry. but how could I stay angry at him   
  
with his perfect smile? I remember the first time he called me that, he told me months   
  
after that it was just a strange way of well showing that he liked me "well, what did   
  
you want, I'm sort of busy" Darien asked breaking my thoughts and bringing me back to   
  
reality. I hadn't realised that I was still stood there staring at him. I went red   
  
again and looked down at the floor.   
  
Darien owned the video store which was busy at that moment   
  
"I wanted to know if you've seen, Rini anywhere?"   
  
"She's missing?" he queried in a concerned voice, "Have you two had another fight?   
  
Have you asked all your friends if they have seen her? You know they get on better   
  
with her then you seem to and there not surposed to be family!"  
  
how can he be so concerned with that brat, I thought, he's never that worried about   
  
me, but then he does know that I am SailorMoon fighter of love and justice. so he   
  
knows I can take care of myself. That doesn't mean I don't want him to look after   
  
me. How can he speak to me like that? I thought he loved me. Well, I suppose she   
  
does kind of grow on you. He's going to be a great father some day. I hope it will   
  
be with one of my kids. "Well, we've been looking for her ever since the storm started"   
  
Just then a flash of lightning struck, outside the store. It was so sudden and   
  
unexpected that it startled me and I jumped up into Darien's arms. I felt so safe   
  
there but I knew he wasn't in the mood. I was glad he caught me though. I got down,   
  
as I knew that he wanted to find Rini, and would leave the few staff he had to look   
  
after the store.   
  
Amy  
  
While Serena and Darien were talking, I had left the two lovebirds alone. I had   
  
gone to ring the other sailor scouts Lita, Mina and Raye on my commutater to   
  
find out if any of them had seen Rini. "Hey! Lita."  
  
"Hi, Amy what's the trouble. Is the Nega moon attacking?"  
  
"Not as far as I know."  
  
"Oh that's a shame; I was looking for a good workout."  
  
"I am looking for Rini have you seen her any where?"   
  
"No sorry! Why is she missing or something????"   
  
"Okay, I am going to ring the other scouts now. Bye!"   
  
"hey! Mina have you seen Rini"   
  
"hi, Amy that's straight to the point. no I haven't"  
  
"I know it's to the point, but she's missing, and I'm worried about her. I've   
  
got to go and see if she's with Raye, okay"   
  
"Kay bye!"  
  
"bye!"   
  
I had tried to keep the calls short as the communicators were only surposed to   
  
be used for scout business. that was until I rang Raye  
  
"Raye have you seen Rini any where?"   
  
" hi Amy, no I haven't. has she run off again. that meatball head doesn't know   
  
how to do any thing. now how hard is it to look after that kid? not that hard   
  
I think"   
  
"Raye don't be so hard on Serena! She tryes her best …" raye interrupted  
  
"at eating as much as possible!"  
  
have you managed to work out why the Nega moon want Rini yet because I'm at a   
  
lost to why?"   
  
"no luck I'm afraid. but I have been picking up some strange vibes resonantly "   
  
"how resent"   
  
" well about the same time the storm started you don't think it's got any thing   
  
to do with Rini do you"   
  
"well, now I do!"   
  
"the vibes were coming from the park look I'm going to go there now to check   
  
things out "   
  
"I'll meet you there then and I'll bring Serena and Darien with me"   
  
"so she is there then"   
  
"yes I'm helping her look for Rini"   
  
"she's there with Darien it doesn't sound to me like she's looking for Rini.   
  
you better go and drag thoughs two apart "   
  
"see you then"   
  
"bye!"   
  
When I returned I told Darien and Serena that no one had seen her, and they   
  
would keep their eye open for her, they were worried about her, as the nega moon   
  
could have captured her for all they knew.  
  
Serena's pov  
  
"I hope at least one of us find her" I said hopefully. at least then I will Know   
  
that she won't have to go back out into the rain, but I was starting get worried.   
  
What if someone from the Nega Moon has come and captured Rini? Amy then interrupted   
  
my thoughts   
  
"Raye also mentioned that she had been picking up some weird readings from the Rose   
  
garden at the park, earlier on, just before the storm, and she was going there now   
  
to check things out " the thought struck Darien and Serena then. I wanted to let   
  
them work it out for themselves, with the chance that it might expand Serena's   
  
capperbiulty to process information. They had both come to the conclusion that   
  
it was the Nega Moon. They had captured Rini. With that last thought they left the   
  
video store, hoping, Rini was all right. If I had only gone straight to the park   
  
and not run into Amy, then I would know that she was all right.  
  
Raye  
  
I got to the rose garden before the others, as my house was closer to the park   
  
Then the video store. When I got their I was just in time as Prince Diamond went   
  
to grab Rini. I quickly transformed into -sailor mars Rini looked tired as if she   
  
had Been running from it for a while, her Luna ball was there so she had probberly   
  
tried attacking with it too. she didn't have very powerful attacks but they could   
  
still do some damage I thought.I took prince diamond's attention away from Rini   
  
when I transphormed "Mars, star power!". "mars fire ball" I shouted as I held out   
  
my hands. Quickly a small ball of fire started to form. I let it increase in size   
  
and power just enough so that I could still control it. then I aimed it at him   
  
"ignite" I shouted to finish most of this move. it flew through the air fast but   
  
he managed to block it, but not quick enough so that it wouldn't singe his eyebrows.  
  
DON'T FORGET PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE   
  
REVIEW MY STORY! 


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Serena  
  
When we reached, we saw Sailor Mars protecting Rini and losing the battle   
  
against  
  
Rubeus and Prince Diamond. As soon as they saw this Darien Transformed into  
  
Tuxedo mask and ran to Rini's aid followed by me and Amy who had also   
  
transformed.  
  
Sailor Mercury was drawing Rubeus's attention while Tuxedo Mask lifted Rini and  
  
took her away out of danger. to Serena's mothers house where she was staying at   
  
the  
  
time.  
  
Darien  
  
There Rini thanked me for rescuing her and asked me to stay with her for a while   
  
but  
  
I gracefully declined. before I left Rini explained to me how she was captured.   
  
"I had just ran out the house after, Serena was being such a pig to her mum and   
  
I  
  
told her off for it. Well I ran outside I got as far as the park gate when they   
  
saw  
  
me." just then tuxedo mask interrupted Rini   
  
"I'm sorry Rini, I have to go." I knew that there was something wrong with my  
  
beloved, I could just sense it. And then I just disappeared from Rini's sight.   
  
Serena  
  
When Tuxedo mask whisked Rini away, I , Sailor Moon called the other scouts for  
  
back up, and then joined sailor mercury and mars in the battle. Sailor Mars's   
  
energy  
  
was soon depleted from fighting Rubeus and Prince Diamond alone earlier and she  
  
looked like she was down for the duration of the battle.   
  
From then on I took on Prince Diamond and Sailor Mercury took on Rubeus. the   
  
battle  
  
was fierce. Rubeus used strong and powerful attacks aiming to kill. while Prince  
  
Diamonds attacks were less powerful as he only wanted to weaken Sailor moon. He  
  
had fallen in love with sailor moon weeks before. He Knew he had to weaken her   
  
so  
  
that he could use his specialist attacks to brain wash. to make her his.   
  
I sent my moon tira at Prince Diamond he blocked it and it returned to me. when   
  
it  
  
came back I it at him a second time and he caught it in mid flight "I wouldn't   
  
do that"  
  
out of no where   
  
"mars fire ball ignite" could be heard as a fire ball came and hit Prince   
  
diamond it  
  
knocked him down "well that shut him up" SailorMars said   
  
"no it didn't" diamond replied. Sailor mercury used her ice blast hoping to   
  
freeze  
  
Rebus so she could help fight prince Diamond. the ice beam hit Rubeus and he   
  
started  
  
to freeze from his leg going upwards when it got to his chest though it started   
  
to  
  
melt. melting the rest of the ice off him.  
  
She had used the moon crystal but it had not been enough to beat diamond she had  
  
tried to use it again but passed out in the process. but before he could go over   
  
and  
  
take her and give her an energy boost from the dark crystal someone arrived.   
  
Darien  
  
I returned as Tuxedo mask to find Sailor Moon, Mercury and Mars lying motionless  
  
on the floor. He knew he had been away for to long. He ran to sailor Moons side   
  
to  
  
see if she was all right. He then turned to Prince Diamond when he saw that she   
  
was  
  
unconscious "What have you done to her?" I screamed tears streaming from my   
  
eyes.  
  
Tuxedo mask was now enraged, with the thought that his future wife could be   
  
dead.  
  
Prince diamond saw at this time that he no longer had a chance stealing princess  
  
Serena's heart. He thought she was beautiful and had tried to brain wash her   
  
during  
  
the fight to be his queen in the future. What he didn't know though is that she   
  
was  
  
the queen in the future Queen Serenity. He did not mind that they were fighting   
  
on  
  
opposite sides, he I knew he could use his powers of persuasion to join him. The  
  
problem there was that they didn't work on her. She thought of her friends, her  
  
family even Rini but foremost she thought if Darien and how the two loved each   
  
other.  
  
When ever Prince diamond got her into a state of hypnosis and tried to get her   
  
to say  
  
" I love you Prince diamond" she would all ways say " love you Darien" he also   
  
knew  
  
that she had something going with tuxedo mask so he knew he had to leave and he  
  
could not take sailor moon with him. For Rubeus sake he brought forth a yogma   
  
from  
  
the future and then left this place and time.   
  
Tuxedo mask threw one of his steal tipped roses straight at him, but it was to   
  
late  
  
Prince Diamond had gone. It went at such a speed though it passed where Prince  
  
Diamond was it went to Rubeus. Rubeus was not able to doge it and struck his   
  
arm. As  
  
this happened the other scouts had appeared to see that they were greatly needed  
  
earlier.   
  
"Oh my god!" Sailor Venus said as the shock sunk in of the scene that lay before   
  
her.  
  
Sailor Jupiter then said,   
  
"Come on sailor Venus, Tuxedo mask dealing with Rubeus we've got to take care of  
  
that yogma. We've to stop him from attacking them again" she said indicating the  
  
heap on the floor that resembled Sailor Moon, Mars and mercury. Tuxedo mask got  
  
out his sword. the blade glimmered in the dim light, as he rose it into the air   
  
and  
  
closed in on Rubeus. They did a few attacks when Wiseman appeared. He spoke to  
  
Rubeus calling him away on more urgent business in the future. Rubeus complained   
  
"but I've almost defeated all of them"   
  
"well if you have almost defeated them now you can defeat them later, before   
  
they  
  
have recovered" and then wise man disappeared   
  
"until next time" Rubeus uttered before following Wiseman into the future,   
  
leaving  
  
the scouts and Tuxedo mask to fight the remaining yogma which they soon defeated  
  
with out Rubeus interfering. When the yogma turned to dust leaving a crystal in   
  
a pile  
  
of dust the storm subsided. could the yogma have been the cause of the storm?   
  
There  
  
the scouts and tuxedo mask were left to recover from their injuries, hoping not   
  
to  
  
have to morn the death of their close friends.  
  
As soon as Rubeus left Tuxedo Mask transformed back into Darien and Knelt down  
  
beside Sailor Moon and he lifted her up into her arms. He was hoping. Praying   
  
that she  
  
was all right. Every thing that had happened between them from when they first   
  
met  
  
to this moment in time. He was sorry about the way he treated her when they   
  
first  
  
met. The names he called her, how he got on her nerves despite his feelings for   
  
her. It  
  
was the only whey he could convey his emotions for her. He needed her then as   
  
much  
  
as he needed her now. He could not live without seeing that smile of hers, or   
  
hearing  
  
that infectious laugh.   
  
Sailor Jupiter and Venus rushed to attend Sailor Mars and Sailor mercury when   
  
they  
  
started to come around they detrasphomed back to Lita and Mina. Sailor Mars   
  
slowly  
  
woke up and detransformed. She had a powerful headache, which knocked her back  
  
down when she tried to get up. she was also drained of most of her energy.  
  
Sailor Mercury woke up and discovered that she had damaged her right arm badly  
  
and it was giving her a lot of pain, she decided that she should go to the   
  
hospital to  
  
get it checked out. She sat up and looked around. She saw Darien kneeling on the  
  
floor holding Serena and whimpering. She gasped. she was supposed to protect her  
  
and now. She could be dead.  
  
Mina went into action when she had saw that the others were more or less all   
  
right,  
  
first giving Darien time with Serena. when she looked over Darien was doing   
  
nothing  
  
to help with Serena's physical state. some how she knew that no matter how bad  
  
Serena was she would pull through her love for Darien and Darien's love for her   
  
was  
  
going to make sure of that. she had to be right she was the senshe of love after   
  
all.  
  
love always prevails. She called ambulance not knowing what she was going to say  
  
about what happened to Serena but it was the only way to get her medical   
  
assistance.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE   
  
REVIEW MY STORY! 


	3. chapter 3

Two ambulances came and took all of the scouts and Darien to the hospital. the   
medics found it difficult to get Darien to leave Serena's side but eventually he   
left knowing that they needed to do their job. Amy and Raye only had to stay   
over night in hospital but when they left they were told to rest.   
  
Darien never left Serena's side while she was in her comer some of the nurses   
found it a little strange seeing a gorgues guy sitting there. But he wanted to   
be there when she woke up. every day her parents visited but they left after two   
hours as they knew that Darien wouldn't leave her alone.   
  
While Serena was in her comer she dreamed. she dreamed of being with Darien. and   
of her mother, Queen Serenity in the moon kingdom.   
  
Serena  
I was on the moon talking to my mother when I was told that the prince of the   
earth Darien was coming to the moon for his first visit, as the princess of the   
moon I was to look after him and make sure that he had a good time. at that   
moment I stopped and thought, Darien. the name Darien sounded familiar in my   
mind but I did not know from where.  
  
when I first saw him I could tell that there was something special about him   
that he was for me and that I had seen him before. He told me that he loved   
roses. that is when I made the link, but he didn't remember me. I planned a   
walk. we went through the rose gardens and walked along the shore of the beach   
they had so much fun together they even raced along the shore line. they could   
feel the sand between there toes. Serena won. but that was because Darien let   
her. I felt as if I was falling in love again with him.   
  
it was a beautaful sunny day, we disovered , as we walked through the gardens.   
He pointed out to me the diffrent types of roses that were growing. i had only   
thought that there was three types of roses. red white and pink. but there were   
all sorts such as thornless roses and roses that were two shades of colour. i   
have never noticed all these things in this garden before , but then i had never   
payed much attention to this garden. i feltr ashamed about my poor knloage of   
the subject , but darein had said that it was alright for me not to have known.   
it gave him somthing to inform me about. then he spotted the most perfect rose   
ever it was tornless , is was white with a red rim around the petals. the petals   
had just started to open. i watcheed him reach out and ever so gently pluck it   
from its stem; his touch seemed to be so soft that not a single petal was shaken   
off. he twirled it around in between his fingers then looked up at me watching   
him then he slowly moved out his arm and said " this is for you." i smiled up at   
him and lifted it gently out of his hands. "its beauty, can not be compared with   
yours as, it is unfair to the rose." when he said that i could feel my cheeks   
burring could he realy think of me in that way "how sweet of you to say so,   
thank you!" i thanked him for the complement. "i started to twirl the rose in my   
fingers as i gased at it. i held it up to my nose to take in its sweet sent.   
"Its almost as sweet as you! " i said looking up into dariens eyes " be careful,   
you don't want any of the petals to break off. the smell was sweet and would be   
kept in my memory forever.  
  
he took my other hand and led me over to the water foutain that was near by and   
sat down lightly tugging on my hand so that i will follow. so i sat down.  
  
i saw him take in a deep breath and he looked down onto the paved ground. "would   
you" he sstarted to say with a worried look on his face struggling to say   
somthing "accompany me to the ball tonight?" i looked at him and reached out to   
lift his head so that he was looking at me, directly into my eyes so that he   
could see the joy that it brought me for him to ask. "i would be delighted to go   
with you," i said as a smile spread accross his face.  
  
on the night of the ball i had oranged for a few freinds, princesses of near by   
planets to come by so that we could get redy for the ball together. we had   
chosen our dresses together so that our clkothes did not clash. Ray wore a   
chineses styled red dress, which complemented the black colour of her hair that   
she wore down . lita wore a green sequinned dress, which flowed , straight to   
the ground; her hair had been swept up away from her face in aq high pony tail.   
Amy wore a blue mid length dress that coverted most of her sholders, which was   
very pratical her hair was in its useal style mainly as it is too short to put   
up, it hung at neck length. mina wore an orange glittery frnch dress, which she   
had specaly made for this occation. i had got dressed in my long floting   
gownlined with white slik and placed my golden moon shaped earings, on the lobes   
of my ears. every one helped me do my hair it was in its usual bunlike style but   
i had gathered some roses earler and got the girls to weve them in and out of my   
hair. i thought that darien would love it, the others did too although they had   
not met him yet, but they certainly knew alot about him.  
  
we were posing infront of the mirror and practising how we were going to enter   
the ballroom. then the orchestra had just started to play and you could here the   
harmonious melodys all over the castle. i got her idea and ran over to ray but   
she declined my offer to a dance saying that she was not going to waste her   
energy on me . so i pwhent over to lita knowing that she could not refuse me and   
we danced around my spacious bedroom. i was glad thebn that i did not have a lot   
of furniture in my room other wise we would have most certainly knocked somthing   
over.  
  
when there was a knock at the door we all stoped our foolish danceing and   
started to laugh. Ray answered the door for me. it was one of our dates well it   
was lita's date ken so when i saw him i was sad to say good bye to my dance   
partner . he came up to lita and asked "are you ready to go down stairs and   
dance propperly?"  
"we were just playing she replied, shocked that he had seen any thing as we had   
all srtoped when we herd the door knock. lita took the arm that he offered her   
and said, "seeyou later guys" before she was led out of the room.   
  
i knew that i was going to be left in the room on my own for a while for as   
lDarien is the guest of honour and i am his date, we will have to enter the room   
last so that everyone can accknowledge our arrival.  
  
Amy was the next to go , then ray and fialy mina. Mina's date seemed like a fun   
guy to be around as he made a joke while he was in my company. when i was left   
alone my thoughts quickly whent to darein and the extraordany day that we had   
spent together. i could hear people talking in the rooms below. my curiosity   
soon got the better of me and i had to go and see how spectacular the rooms   
looked.  
  
i crept into the hallway and looked down the stairs the staircase went around   
the room sprialing down, it endeed in the far corner of the room. i thought then   
that it must give the most wonderours affect having to walkdown them, with   
everyones eyes watching you . i could see the most exquiste gowns in that room.   
then i thought of my own gown which seemed very plain compared with everyone   
elses.  
  
i hadn't been there for long when i had felt somthing touch my shoulder.   
irappedly turned round to see who it was. it was darein he was holding out his   
arm to help me up. "you look very beautafull this evening, would you like to   
join the rest of the party now ?" he asked me. i answered his question by   
entwineing my arm with his and walking over to where the stairs started  
  
a man was standing at the bottem of the stairs and was atiching people arrive.   
he always seemed to keep and eye on the stairs though waiting for the most   
imporatant arival. darien.   
  
when he next looked up he saw darein and me desending the stairs and annoused   
our arrival to the ball. "prince darien of earth and princess serenity, of thge   
moon kingdom" he proclaimed in a loud authorative voice. everyone then stopped   
what they were doing and looked up at us. i leand closer in to darein. they   
could be looking at us because darein is the gust of honnor or mayby as they   
have never seen him before. i could see people whispering to each other and   
wondered what they were talking about.  
  
when we reached the bottem of the stairs mother was there to great us i moved   
slightly away from darien s body. " welcome" she said to us, mainly to darien.   
she leand over and whispered ionto my ear "everyone seems to think that you two   
look good together, and i certainly aree with them." i steped back and looked   
into her eyes. the look i gave her was one that asked really, you think so.   
"yes, i do" she replied then she left the two of us alone.  
  
darien saw that my eyes were capturvated by the people danceing. he led me over   
there and then asked "would you like to dance"  
"i would love, to" we started to dance. while peoples attention slowly drifed   
away from us i driffed closer to his body. we span around the room for what   
seemed like eiturnaty buy was only minutes. he leaned ckloser to my ear and   
asked " what did your mother tell you?"  
"only that we look like a couple in love!" i said simply with a smile working up   
my face..   
"i think we are good together" he said i took a step back to look at his face to   
see if he was being sereourious, and he was beeing sereious i could tell by the   
glimer in his eyes. he brought me closer to him and kissed me slowly.   
  
the next day we walked along the shore of the beach, we were having so much fun   
to gether, we were so happy together. i could feel the sand between my toes as   
we raced along the shreline. i won. but that was because he had let me. i felt   
as if i was falling in love with him for a second time.   
  
Darien  
I had seen something in her I had never seen in any one else. she was kind   
lively and caring towards everyone especially me I knew that I would visit the   
moon again. very soon. that is if I leave this wonderful place. after we raced   
along the beach, and I let Serena win we spoke about life, love and   
......togetherness, as we splashed in the shallows of the sea. as it got dark we   
sat up on a cliff edge watching the sun set on the horizon knowing that we would   
have to go in soon. leaving the romantic scenery behind.   
  
Serena  
Darien felt me shiver so he wrapped his arm around me. I knew then that he felt   
the same way that I did. other wise he would have just placed his jacket around   
me. I felt content and fitted perfectly under his arm. we just sat there   
thinking then he turned my head up to his and I looked deeply into his eyes. the   
space between us gradually decreased as he lent to wards me and our lips touched   
little butterfly kisses at first but it soon progressed into a deep and   
passionate kiss. I could have stayed like this forever. but then he broke away   
"I have to go" he said then he stood not giving me time to say any thing or to   
recover from the shock of having him run away from me so quickly "darien?". I   
closed my eyes holding back the tears. 


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
in the hospital Darien   
She stirred. "Darien?" she managed to say in a soft whisper then she started to   
say it  
over and over again this caused me some alarm as she had been in a comer for   
five  
days I was starting to get worried that she would never come out of it and I   
would  
never hear her voice again but the doctors had been assuring me that she would   
be all  
right at the end   
" Darien, don't go" I then put her hand in mine "don't go" she pleaded with me,   
and  
reassured her that he was there   
"Serena, I'm here" he said in a soft voice   
"don't leave me like this" she sounded like she was begging me   
"I'm not leaving you" I answered "I would never leave you" then I called a nurse   
in  
"she's, waking up."   
  
The nurse that came in knew Serena. in the past Serena had helped out in the   
hospital  
as a volunteer. the doctors thought that it would be better it she had a nurse   
looking  
after her which she knew. the nurse bussed her self looking at the equipment   
that  
Serena was attached to. she knew how close me and Serena were everyone in the  
hospital did I suppose it got round that I never left her side unless her family   
were  
there and Serena had probably told all her friends about me before ....before   
this  
happened. I sat there staring into Serena's face she looked so peaceful. she   
slowly  
opened her eyes as I whispered her name.   
  
Serena  
I could hear some thing in the distance it was a voice that I had heard before.   
Darien,  
he was whispering it was my name over and over again it sounded soft quiet and  
comforting but was it really him? didn't he just leave me behind?. I could smell   
the   
soft scent of roses. the unmistakable smell that Darien had always had around   
him. I  
slowly opened my eyes there was a bright light blinding me so I quickly close   
them  
again. I had to know that it was him and not just my imagination so opened them   
again.  
when the bright light had come once more I left my eyes open the light was   
blurring  
my vision but I could tell that someone was sat there but who. I waited for my   
eyes to  
focus and the knowledge of who was sat beside me. The sight I saw was amassing   
the  
pain was worth it as, he was there and I was glad he was.  
  
Darien  
when the nurse had finished checking the instruments that surrounded Serena she  
went to the other side of the bed to me "are you feeling okay?" she inquired   
"sort of  
" I could hear her voice strain as she said that, I felt better though after   
hearing her  
voice, no matter how Horace it sounded it could have only sounded wonderful to   
me  
at that moment in time. "shhh" I said "don't talk if it hurts" she then nodded   
showing  
she under stood.   
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! 


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 Just before the nurse left the room she told me not to stay long as Serena needed her rest and made me promise her that I would stay no longer then 10 minuets especially as I had been there all day, yet again.

I sat there and stroked her forehead and she closed her eyes peacefully. after a while I broke the silence "don't you ever do that to me again." I finally said. Serena opened her wide eyes and looked up at me. "I thought that you were, were going to die!" tears were starting to seep into my eyes then her hand reached up and brushed the few droplets that fell against my face. her touch was soft and gentle as she wiped the tears of my cheek.

Serena pov "don't cry." I whispered softly "i'm all right now" I wiped away another crystal tear that was falling from his deep blue eyes. he then leaned over me and gave me a hug. a never ending hug with passion that had been stored in him. dariens pov i didn't wan't to kiss her as i thought it might bring her more pain to her soft supulant lips. i held her so close in fear of her leaving me i whispered "I love you Serena, " she then whispered "I love you too Darien and I will love you for all time." she paused remembering somthing before "we have always belonged together" I moved slightly away from her so that i could look in to her eyes. "when we leve this place we will leave it together."

"what did you dream about? you kept saying don't leave me. is that a refrence to me?" i said as a smug smile grew across my face "of course i did! what else is there to dream about"  
serena pov He realy likes to talk about himself doesn't he. well he was sort of what i dreamed about "We were home" sigh "in the moon kindom it was like..." how can i discrbe it to him well, it was "diffrent, to when we got together here" "you dreamed about us falling in love on the moon?...difrent, diffrent in what way?" "well... we didn't argue for one thing!" we both burst out laughing then, not because what i had said was realy funny but because it broke some of the tention in the room. then i started coughing and Darien stopped laughing and looked at me conserened for my well being then image blured as my eyes started to water "are you alright?" i oversly weren't i was having a coughing fit "W-A-T-E-R" i managed to splutter out, my mouth had gone really dry and my throut was starting to burn

dariens pov Oh my God, no she can't do this to me, she knows i can't live without her if, if, if she dies now. noi not now i just got her back.  
i rushed over to the jug of water that was placed on the table beside her bed and poured some of it's contence into a cup and placed a bright blue straw into the glass. held the glass out and the straw still while she siped some of the cool water. the nurce came in then "what's all the comotion it here?" she said "i could here you on the other side of the ward" she then looked at serena as she was siping the liquid she looked at her eyes and saw how watery they had goten since the last time that she had seen her she also saw the redness in her face "i think that you should leave now " she said looking at me "visiting hours were over a long time a go" i looked at her "but i've still got..." i looked down at my watch "five mimutes left" i said pleading with her

serenas pov she can't make him leave yet can she "can he stay a bit longer, pleeaase. we'll be good" i could speak now and get her to let him stay as i had recovered from my coughing fit "he can't go not i've just woken up"  
"okay then, if you insist. but only five more mineuts. you need your rest" she then left the room. "you feeling better now?" he asked i could see the conserened look in his face so i desieded to change the subject "so where were we?" he put the glass down and wraped his arms around me "were we here?" oh i see where he's going with this "no we were'nt, we were here!" i said as our lips met.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 As we moved out of our parted my heart was set alight, I wouldn't let go of him when he tried to release my grip I didn't what him to leave me not now any way "so what did we do"  
"what"  
"in your dream. that's making you cling on to me so tightly. I can hardly breath"  
"oh, that!" I said not wanting to relive the memory of him, going, leaving me all on my own. I slightly released my grasp of him. "we...were on the moon"  
"yes you've told me that much already" he said raking his fingers threw part of my hair "well we were sat on the cliff edge and...and..." I knew that I couldn't hold back the tears any more and let them fall.  
"hey, it's all right" he said trying to comfort me but I carried on talking threw my tears, I had to explain why I was crying "you, left me.." I said finally busting into a rush of tears after I had slightly regained my composer I started to tell him more "we were watching the sun set it was so romantic then all of a sudden you said that you had to go and you stood us leaving my arms and just walked away no explanation why or any thing it was like, like you were rejecting me"  
"Hey, that wasn't me, was it? you know I would never try to hurt you! it was just a Dream" he started to corress my back gently comforting me.  
"but it seemed so real" I said "most dreams feel realistic. I was here for you when you woke up. I would never leave you when you need me!" "I was glad that you were here"

Darien's POV Just then the nurse walked in what bad timing she had "time to go " she said politely "just a minuet" I said wanting to hold Serena for longer until the tears stopped to fall at least "no, NOW" she shouted at me "OK, OK I'm going" I said as I slowly released my grasp on Serena. "I'll see you tomorrow" I told her "No, you won't" she shouted at me again "you've been here every day since Serena came in what about your job? you do work don't you?" "yes I do, but they can manage with out me!" "DARIEN" "YES, Serena" I answered instantly moving closer to her to hear what she was about to say.

Serena's POV "go to work tomorrow!" she demanded "my mom and dad will be here tomorrow to keep me company, so I'll be all right. You need to find out what's going on at your work place" "I do know what's going on there I'm the manager for GOD'S SAKE" "I know that but calm down. you've got to do your job and manage the place it's in the job description!" she took a deep breath frustrated "listen come and see me the day after tomorrow. you don't have to go to work tomorrow but you do need some rest" lucky the nurse butted in then forcing Darien out of the room saving me from trying to persuade him some more. "he's very dedicated your man is. he can't bare to leave you alone for more than five minutes"  
She then left the room leaving me to my thoughts. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7 that night Serena's POV another dream back on the moon sat on top of a rock over looking the sea watching the tide rolling back and forth Darien then appear she says nothing when he arrives but I know it's him nothing but I know he's there because the sweet sent of Roses is there. he reaches for me I shrudder.  
he turns my head so that I'm looking in to his face "why did you go before" "I had to I was needed else where" where would he be needed except with me "where? "i asked him but he did not answer I looked deeply in his eyes and saw that there was something different, something missing from his eyes it was there the last time I saw him where was it. he blinked and looked away from me realising that I had noticed that something was wrong "the negamoon"  
"WHAT" I said stunned he then reviled his true identity to me as a bright black glow of light surrounding him transforming him in to his true form (description of Prince diamond) his eyes turned from a light blue to a dark blue his black hair changed to a white and grew to almost shoulder length falling so I covered parts of his face. earings of dark crystal matrialised on his lobes. the Black tuxedo turns into a white suite the cape changes colours from a black outside and red inner to a white outside and a purple inner

and his faceual features changed slightly and finally an upside down moon shape formed on his forehead finishing off the transformation. his image resembled that of Prince Diamond. I was horrified at this discovery I had Kissed PRINCE DIAMOND! how disgusting. Do I have feelings towards Prince diamond? how could he do such a thing to me? altering my feelings. confusing my heart. Why is he here? and why has he shown me the who he is? "Why? are you here?...Why are you doing this to me"  
"doing what to you? I love you and would never try to hurt you" how could he expect me to feel the same way he feels about me when he has deceived me to this extent. hey that line seems a bit familiar Darien said i would never try to hurt you to me "How long have you been watching ME and every thing I do"  
"I've been looking out for you, making sure you didn't get hurt"  
"Hurt by who?... you are the only one sending yogmas to attack the earth. so if you really want to protect me you could not try to concur the earth but try and make friends with the people living here. and you haven't been doing a good job of shielding me from danger I don't love YOU! your an EVIL CANIVING stupid KNOW BODY!" I shouted at him "but...but you said you loved me" he pleaded "correction I said I loved Darien"

He then started to blur and fade into the background sounds of weeping could be hear echoing my ears leaving me all hot and flustered to get rid of my anger. How did he manage to enter my dreams. I didn't know he had that kind of power.  
but at least hes gone and i'm left in peace all on my own...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8 "Serena... Serena..." Where was that Coming from this is my Dream and I'm the only one in it. Oh, it's outside the dream. it's Darien. I slowly woke up form my what was know peaceful dream.

Darien's POV Her eyes started to open blinking in the light that was bestowed upon her. "Hi, babe. how you feeling"  
"HMHMhmm"  
"Pardon"  
"I'm fine," yoan "Just... A bit sleepy" she blinked a couple of times "What are you doing here any way? I'd thought I told you to go to work today!" "I'd just thought I'd cheek on you first"  
"oh how kind of you"  
"you seem much more cheerful this morning. did you have a nice sleep"  
"lovely thanks"  
"and how was your night"  
"well I spent most of the time worrying about you"  
"you shouldn't worry about me! there are plenty of people here to look after me"  
"but I wasn't here to look after you. when I'm not with you I wander what your doing and if your all right. but then I always know when something is really wrong"  
"I love having you there to protect me. you've also got to protect Rini though" don't think that I would rather be with Rini instead of little rabbit "the other scouts are looking after her. so I know that she's fine"

Serena's POV I'd thought I'd change the subject now and tell him about last night's dream "I had, another dream last night"  
"did you?" he sounded intrigued "was it about me"  
"sort of... well you see, Diamond was in it, he had disguised himself to look different," he went over to a soft green armchair with matching cushions and sat down to listen to what I had to say I took a deep breath before telling him "to look like you. he had manipulated the Dream that I had in my coma so that he could get close to me. he told me that he only left because he had business in the nega moon and then when I found out what he had done I sent him packing" he didn't say any thing for a while taking everything in "oh my god! a lot happened in that short amount of time"  
"I'm glad you came in this morning" I said changing the subject. well I am glad I needed someone to tell that to "you are"  
"yes of course I am" I said as I moved the bed covers and placed my feet on the floor but when I tried to put weight on them my feet started to slide along the floor what was happening I looked at Darien in desperation "h-e-l-p-p...m-e" Darien got up of his chair and ran across the room to grab me as I crumpled to the ground I started to cry

Darien's POV "Nurse... Nurse... NURSE A little help here" I said as I lifted Serena up and back on to the bed "what's going on in here?" she said staring at me lifting a sobbing Serena "what happened?" I set Serena down on the bed "she tried to, stand up but fell to the floor she couldn't stand. why can't she stand"  
"I don't know. we will have to make some tests. it could be a result of her coma or the accident that put her in the coma. you can stay for a while while I go and fetch the doctor and inform him on the situation" then she left. by this time Serena had curled herself up into almost a ball shape with her legs folded beneath her arms and had turned away from me I turned my full attention to her "I want my mummy" she cried I went over and encased her in my arms protecting her form any other harm that the gods may bestow on her "I'll call her, when the doctor comes! I don't want to leave you alone at a time like this. When your hurting so much. I want to take the pain away"  
"but you can't. it's not a physical pain. it hurts me to know that I am unable to walk, the only way to stop that pain is for me to stand up and walk"

the doctor soon arrived and Darien left to make the call phone call  
Darien's POV I lifted the receiver and looked at the key tones trying to think clearly about how I'm going to tell her mother about Serena's condition I slammed the receiver back onto the hook tears were forming in my eyes. I wiped my eyes on my sleeves and picked up the receiver again took a deep breath and dialled the number into the touch tone pad. "burr burr...burr burr" how many times are they going to let the phone ring before they answer it "burr burr...burr burr" come on answer the dam phone "hello" finally "hi it's Darien"  
"oh hi Darien it's "can you get your mum on the phone please?  
"sure just give me a sec." I hear his hand and cover the receiver and then I hear him shouting "MUM DARIEN'S ON THE PHONE" she then shouts back "OKAY I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUET"

"hi Darien and what do I owe for this call"  
"bad news I'm afraid"  
"I'm at the hospital" "your not ill as well are you"  
"no it's about Serena"  
"What's happened"  
"well I came in this morning to see her and when she tried to get up and walk over to me she couldn't she fell to the ground"  
"What but I thought she was okay now and out of danger"  
"that's what we all thought but we were wrong the doctors with her now. they are going to make some tests to find out whether she will ever be able to walk again. She's really upset and was asking for you"  
"okay I'll be there right away I'll have to bring Rini and Serena's farther okay"  
"I'll see you soon then"  
"yes good bye"  
we then hung up.  
i went over and collapced into the nearest chair.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! 


	9. chapter 9

chapter 9 Darien's POV I sit in the waiting room pondering this mornings events as I sink further into the chair, what hardships that have fallen on my dear sweet Serena. I was waiting Tsukino family to arrive, on the small chance that the doctors would have found out what was going on while with Serena's body while they were here. hey wasn't I surposed to be going to work today? I better call in. I stood up and started to topple over "whoa" I slowly regained my balance I guess I need something to help keep my balance. I slowly made my way back to the phone it took a lot of my energy and I felt so drained that I could hardly walk. eventually I reached the phone. I propped my body up against the side of the phone booth and picked up the receiver and dialled my work number.  
"bring bring ..bring bring ..hello, Andrew here"  
"hi Andrew"  
"what's up Darien? I thought you were coming in today. is something wrong with Serena"  
"she's... worse"  
"WORSE? how what happened"  
"she, she" sniff "can't move her LEGS"  
"OH my GOD!.. poor Serena! I under stand if you don't come in for the next couple of months. are, you okay"  
"I'm better then she is"  
"are you really? you sound tired"  
"I'll be fine. I'm leaving you in charge of the store and I'm gonna leave you now okay"  
"bye then I hope Serena recovers soon. and I want you to get some sleep do you hear"  
"yes mother" I said before I hung up I better ring one of the scouts too while I'm here case I don't manage to get up again for a while.  
"bring bring..bring bring"  
"Amy"  
"yes"  
"it's Darien"  
"is every thing all right"  
"no not really, Serena's got worse"  
"what do you mean by worse"  
"well she can't walk"  
"what"  
"she can't even move her legs" I said in dispare "how come the doctors didn't pick that earlier"  
"I have no idea, her families coming so I've got to be here for them and Serena"  
"but who's there for you"  
"would you like some company"  
"no thanks! I think I'm better off on my own for now I just can't believe that this is happening"  
"you just need time to let it sink in okay"  
"okay"  
"you sound tired. have you been getting much sleep lately?" "what do you call allot of sleep"  
"say about 8 hours a night"  
"so whats a little"  
"how much sleep have you been getting"  
"well last night I had about 4 hours!" "you need to get some rest don't stay at the hospital all day go home and go to bed"  
"I will once I find out that Serena's alright okay. bye then"  
"bye Darien and get some rest!" I hung up and made it to the nearest chair facing the entrance so I could see when the Tsukino's come and just sank into the chair. I soon drifted in to a dreamless sleep

authors view Serena past out while the doctors attended to her. "her hearts stopped beating quick get the (instument that is used for restarting peoples hearts)" Just before it comes she becomes in cased in a bright pink light. "hey whys she glowing like that"  
"what the hell's going on"  
"it's alright look she's stopped!" a nurse went over to her to cheak if there was a pulse "her started beating again"  
"what?" "must be a gift from god"  
"don't start that again it was a close call lets leave it at that"  
"look she's coming around" "she's stable now doctor" "lets keep someone inhere to keep an eye on her"

Darien pov I woke up to the sounds of Rini running along the corridor her pink hair bouncing around and looked up to see a morbid look on Ilene and Ken as they walked behind Rini. "how long have you been there?" I questioned her "we just got here" Serena's mother replied "are you okay? I was going to let you sleep but Rini just well woke you up! you looked tried and I though you needed the sleep." Rini wrapped her arms around me "missed you Darien"  
"I know I haven't spent much time with you lately but Serena needs me" I turned to took at Serena's mother "the doctors are with her now"  
"you should go and check if they will let you go and see her. they won't tell me anything cause I'm not exactly family" yet

Serena POV I looked up to see someone enter "mummy"  
"oh darling! are you okay, of course your not okay your in a hospital" I held out my arms for her to hug me "I..I..I.. can't walk" I said as I poured into tears in my mothers arms "I can't even feel my legs" what have I done to deserve this "I know Darien told me when he phoned" "it's all right Dear! you'll be able to walk again soon you just need time to heal"  
"WHEN?" I cried out between sobs "WHEN?" we slowly parted "soon baby soon" she said when the tears subsided she slowly released her grasp on me "Serena darling Listen I'll just go for a minute I'll be right back I'm just going to bring your farther and Rini in" no Rini can't see me like this "Rini? Don't bring her in here!" "why not" "DON'T BRING RINI IN HERE I don't want her to see me like this" I'm her protector "okay okay" she said in a soothing calm voice "I'll leave Rini outside with Darien" "Darien he's still here" "yes he's here I don't think that he wanted to leave without knowing that you are sort of okay" "that was so sweet of him!" she then left the room to fetch her husband.

Darien's pov I looked up from one of Rini's pictures to see that Serena's mother had returned

"your back quick" She came in and took me and Serena's father aside out of Rini's ear shot who was happily playing with the puzzle books and then said "the doctor said that it's fine for no more than 3 people to go in at a time, but I'm not sure that Rini should go in though I think it would upset them both"  
"It's alright I saw her earlier this morning you guy's go in and I'll stay with Rini"  
I looked over to Rini "you don't mind do you,. if I keep an eye on you for a while"  
"of course not Darien"  
I said giving the family time with Serena. as I sat there waiting for them to leave so I could be alone with Serena again, my eyes started to close and I couldn't hold them open any longer my eye lids become so heavy. with Rini completely absorbed in her a piece of art work I drifted off to sleep. i felt some one nuge be and woke up from my dream less sleep "I've just come to fetch Rini were going to go now" whispered but Rini over heard "can't i stay with darien"  
"i don't think so you can see how tired he is, he fell asleep while we went to see serena" then a man in a white cloak came along "Hello are you Mrs Tsukino"  
"yes"  
"i'm the doctor looking after your daugter. are you her husband" he said indercating to ken "yes"  
"do you want to came over here for a while" he said motining for them to walk over to a quiet courner "i think darien should come along too"  
"why is he family"  
"not exsacly he's serena's boy friend. haven't you see him around"  
"no 'ive been slightly i'll lately so i have not been here that much" he said then he saw Ilene's conserened face "but i've had a docter looking after my pationts for me" Ilene looked slightly relived "so waht did you wan't to talk to us about?" darien said casting a sidewoulds glance at Rini "well the results of the tests have just come in and i had thought that you might want to know the situation before you leave"  
"so what's going on with her"  
"the tests all say that she will never be able to walk again" Ilene started to cry ken wrapped his arms around her "are you sure about that " darien said searching for hope "your tests could be wrong she might just need some time"  
"please don't do this. we cheak the results twise to make sure there acurate. you need to be strong for her she is going to need you to help her get through this"  
Rini's pov Hey! where are they going they've gone on and left me. I wander what they are whispering about I'll probably find out later. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10 Rini and the rest of the Tsukinos arrived home in a morbid state Rini, ran upstairs to serenas roon and spoke to Luna about Serena's condition what she knew about it any way she knew that Luna should know about it as it could be considered scout business if not that at least important to Luna as she was not just her adviser but a friend too.  
Rini didnt mind talking about it because she needed to talk some of her new information through with someone just to help it sink in.

Raye's pov Scout meeting at the temple "Has everyone heard of what has recently been discovered"  
"Yes it's a tragedy" mina "poor Serena! But like who's going to take charge of the group? While she's like this it's not as if the nega verse is gonna hold off for a while" Lita "that is true Lita they are probably going to attack more if they realize she's not around"  
"I think that well I should, you know lead the group"  
"I've had allot more experience then he rest of you guys. I was sailor v remember before any of you knew you Were scouts including Serena so it seems that I'm undoutfully the best choice"  
"Why don't I check the fire to see what it says" I turn and face the fire focusing my energy on there then to my surprise, I saw her, how could this be? I saw the image of Serena as sailor moon and gasped! She can't lead us now? What' going on? "What's wrong"  
Well I'm in charge! the group will go along with what I say! "Nothing it's just a shock to see myself in a scout uniform amongst the flames"  
"That's enough of that scouts! we don't even know whether she won't be able to walk again and you're already Fighting for her position" said Luna breaking up the fight.  
"Why do you know something that we don't Luna"  
"Well the crystal that Serena carries around with her has healing powers against nega energy!. SO there is the Possibility that the crystal can heal Serena as she was injured through fighting against the nega moon." so that's it we try the crystal out on Serena and she's healed and then takes over the group again. Well I don't think so, that stupid ditz couldn't do any thing with out the rest of us, with out me so I'm gonna lead the group I don't know how but I will.  
"That should work the crystal is already tuned to her body so it should work" Amy confirmed the idea "So who's going to go and tell Serena about this? I can't I'm busy"  
"I'll go!" mina said cheerfully "I think Amy should go along too"  
"But I have so much studying to do"  
"How far ahead are you know then Amy?" asked mina "Only four months what am I going to do!" the other girls burst out laughing "Amy I think that you should take the time off"

Authors pov Visit from mina, Amy and Rini, and Luna hidden in a basket "Hi, mina Amy and Rini" Serena said putting on a big smile for Rini's benefit "Hi Serena" Amy and mina answered "Serena?" said Rini looking through all of the wires and equipment that Serena had been hooked up to. "I'm alright Rini, don't be afraid of all the wires" Serena could just see Rini as she was up "I just didn't want to pull one out and HURT YOU" Rini said defiantly then she causally walked over "We've brought someone else to see you" Mina whispered "Who?" Amy and Mina looked around to make sure no one else was in the room then mina lifted up the sheet to see Luna's head pop out "Luna!" Serena nearly shouted that in surprise "Sssshhhh" the girls said looking around to make sure no one heard "The nurses will throw her out if they see her," Amy pointed out "We had and idea Serena that might help you regain the use of your legs" Luna started "You have to activate the sliver crystal and use it on yourself to heal you"  
"I'll give any thing a try!" Serena said hoping that it might work "We have to make sure that none of the nurses come in while your using it" Amy piped in Serena reached for the crystal which was placed in a draw in the cabinet beside her she then looked up at mina who had gotten up to close the door she took the crystal and held it close to her heart it started to pulsate a pink glow she began to move the crystal down to her legs and then it stopped "Luna?" Serena said shocked "why did it stop"  
"I don't know," replied mina "The crystals energy must have been depleted" luna "But how could that happen?" and intreaged amy asked "i'm not quite sure"  
"but isnt the silver crystal surposed to be one of the strongest sorces of power in the univrse?"Serenas question was unheard amys ears who was pondering possable reasons for the lapse of power in the crystal "could the blast that serena have taken have been stronger then we had previously thought? and the crystal protected her from the majority of the blast" luna thought about this for a moment before speaking "if that is so It needs time to acquire more energy"  
"I'm sorry Serena," said mina as Amy went to unlock the door, as privacy was no longer needed. Just then, a nurse walked in as soon as Luna heard the door she ran under the bed so that she couldn't be seen "Visiting time is now over and Serena here needs her rest"  
"We will leave the basket for Luna" Amy whispered to Serena and then they left the room.  
"But I wanna stay" Rini pleaded "Rini, you can come back tomorrow and we'll talk okay"  
"But Serena!" Rini complained running back to the bed to give Serena a hug "Come on then Rini, you can come back with me tomorrow!" Mina said in a soft voice has she wrapped her arm around Rini leading her out of the room. "Serena, I do think that you should do what that nurse said and get some rest"  
"But Luna I'm not tired and I want to catch up with what's happening out side these walls"  
"So what do you want to know Then Serena"  
"How Lita and Raye"  
"Well Raye actually misses you and has started to argue with everyone"  
"And Lita"  
"She's started cooking every thing that she can think of there's so much food I think the scouts are all going to get fat"  
"heee haaaaa there not going to be able to fit in their scout fuku's any more"  
"Serena! There was so much that well mina decided to bring some here look in the basket" she lifted the basket closer to her and moved the cloth over more "Yum, delicious"  
"You mean none of it got squashed"  
"Real food! Unlike the stuff that they serve here"  
"I'm sure what they give you is very nutritious Serena"  
"Well it's not that nice ok"  
"Serena, we have decided that Raye is going to lead the group while you're in hospital okay"  
"WHAT! RAYE?" she shouted in disbelief "SHES ALWAYS WANTED TO LEAD THE GROUP! YOU COULD HAVE LET MINA AT LEAST SHES GOT SOME EXPERENCE" a nurse popped her head around the door Luna had just enough time to hide.  
"Is everything alright in here? I heard shouting"  
"Yeah every things fine"  
"Are you sure? Who were you talking to"  
" Well no one I was just………… thinking out aloud" Serena quickly though to cover up her volume. The nurse then said, " okay!" as she turned and exited the room.  
"Serena keep it down okay or they might spot me"  
"I know that now but were was I? Oh yeah or maybe Amy at least she's smart"  
"But Serena, Raye did a fire reading and saw that she was the beat candidate to take you place for a while"  
"At least she realizes that I'm going to lead the group again"  
"That's enough now Serena you need your rest okay!" Luna said trying to calm her then went to curl up in the basket, as Serena sank down in her pillows and drifted of to sleep.

I'm tired of asking you to review it so just do it. 


	11. chapter 11

before i start i just want to respond to some reviews Bright-Anarchy you point   
  
out minor spelling mistakes which most people will easyerly understand what it   
  
means. secondly i do have someone proof read and she doesnt seem to pick up   
  
these mistakes.  
  
thank you for sticking up for me pple who did and i dont mind reviews that say   
  
that you dont like the story as long as you mention why! therefore it would be  
  
helpful critasism.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Amy takes Rini home to the Tsukino's and mina gets out of the car to walk her   
  
to the door and to reasure her about serenas condition "Don't worry about her   
  
ok? She'll be fine" rini gave mina a brave smile before she entered the house  
  
where she replyed behind a closed door  
  
"How do you know?" mina bounced back to the car where she asked amy a question  
  
"Do you think she's gonna be alright?"  
  
"Who serena?"  
  
"No, Rini, she does seem very down"  
  
"She'll get over it, you know she misses Serena a lot!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah can't you tell? They don't really hate each other you know they're just   
  
too similar. They fight just like Serena and Raye fight! You saw how upset Raye   
  
was when Serena first went into hospital she cried her eyes out until she knew   
  
Serena was going to be ok!" Amy explained  
  
"I see what you mean" mina responded as they headed off towards her house.   
  
Rini's pod  
  
I started up the stairs then here someone shout upstairs "Rini is that you?"  
  
"Yeah!" I stopped in my tracks then decided to walk back down a couple of steps   
  
some how I just new what was coming next  
  
"Hows Serena?" it's like she doesn't even care about me!  
  
"She's fine!"  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a minute?"  
  
"I'll be down in a bit then" I said giving her a charming smile, she turned and   
  
went back into the kitchen so I ran upstairs to my room.   
  
I turned and closed the door behind me, looking around I noticed that her side   
  
of the room I noticed that it's just such a mess, I just can't understand how   
  
it's gotten like this, even when she's not here. I bent down to pick up one of   
  
HER FAVOURITE stuffed animals. How could she treat them like this? She doesn't   
  
even care for her things! I held it out in front of me staring at it, shouldn't   
  
she have grown out of these by now. Then I saw the tag still hanging off the   
  
rabbits ear, I turned it round to read what was written on it  
  
To my darling usako,  
  
I leave this rabbit with you today   
  
To let you know that I'll love you forever and always  
  
yours always and eternally  
  
Darien  
  
Arrr how sweet, but to give this to Serena is so wrong, she never appesiates   
  
anything. It feels so soft and looks so sweet no wonder Darien picked it out.   
  
butWhy doesn't he give me things like   
  
this? At least I would respect it.   
  
"Rini! Your foods getting cold!" I placed it back on to the shelf  
  
"Coming!" and went back down the stairs and into the dining room. Where   
  
(Serena's bro) had already started eating "how nice of you to wait for me,   
  
sammy!"  
  
"Well we waited Rini, come sit down" I went and sat down next to Iren then when   
  
and wasn't watching I stuck my tongue out at sammy. When he did it back he had   
  
food in his mouth   
  
"Gross!"   
  
"sammy! don't eat with your mouth open I thought we taught you better then   
  
that!"ilene scolded  
  
"Sorry mum" she glared at him as he spoke  
  
"I thought I just told you not to do that!" sammy took a big gulp swallowing   
  
the rest of his food before replying  
  
"It's just that you've cooked so much food and I want to eat it all before it   
  
gets cold"  
  
"You know sweetheart, you have cooked a lot of food" Ken put in  
  
"I know," she sighed, "I keep forgetting that Serena's not here" great back to   
  
her again it's as if the world revolves around her. I finished my food in   
  
silence as no one else wanted to talk and went back up to my room. It's so quiet   
  
with out her its like Serena brightened up their lives, I think she even   
  
enhanced my life, what am I thinking I can't miss her that much can I? 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The next day Rini and mina came back to visit serena just as they promised.  
  
Rini's pov  
  
As I walked into Serena's hospital room holding mina's hand I looked up and saw   
  
her lying on the bed and she's not awake, but it's after 3 she should be awake   
  
by now. She doesn't even seem to be breathing, "Is…is she ok?" I ask shyly  
  
"Yes, Rini she's just resting" Mina replied softly, she doesn't look like she's   
  
resting  
  
"But I can't hear her snoring!" I complained, "arch" I yelled as something   
  
"Shhhh" mina and Luna said in unison mina then when over to close the door  
  
"She's been sleeping since you left yesterday"  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah"  
  
"She must be so tired"  
  
"Rini, me and Luna are going to talk outside the room if that's ok with you"  
  
"Ummm" do I really want to be left alone in here? What if I pull on one of those   
  
wires?   
  
"You no you don't have to stay in here if your don't want to" does she not think   
  
I'm brave enough to be with Serena alone now??? I'll show her!  
  
"It's ok. I'll be fine in here!" I said in my bravest voice so they turned and   
  
exited the room with Luna hiding in the basket again through the window I   
  
watched mina sit down on a chair outside and put the basket on the chair next to   
  
her. I turn back to look at my friend "oh, Serena what have you done to your   
  
self" I say out loud thinking about how she can not longer walk, then I start to   
  
hear a faint response   
  
"It's not my fault you know" I moved closer to the bed seeing now that her eyes   
  
are still closed but she has a slight smile on her face just as she always has,   
  
when she's no wailing or crying cause she's flat on her face.  
  
"Come lye down here next to me" slowly I follow her instructions lying on the   
  
bed next to her being careful not to pull on any of the drips. "Now close your   
  
eyes!" she instructed further, so I did what I was told. I felt her arm move   
  
around me cradling my head. "Think of the pond all frozen over at winter the air   
  
cool but you're wrapped up nice and warm in a new coat scarf and gloves. Were   
  
just putting our ice-skates on…" she trailed off but I didn't need to hear any   
  
more I could picture it into my head. It was just she and I the whole pond to   
  
our selves.  
  
She was helping me to tie my skates  
  
"Hey Rini! Need a hand?"  
  
"Ummm… Serena! How did I get here?"  
  
"I brought you here, silly"  
  
"But… but how?? Your in hospital asleep???"  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said as she helped me up "your safe with me" then   
  
she winked at me then glided off on to the ice.  
  
"hey I didn't know you could skate like that?"   
  
"oh it's easy once you get the hang of it!" she said as she did a triple axle   
  
and came back to where I was standing, wow I'm just so amazed who would have   
  
thought a klutz like that could be so graceful on the ice "have you been on   
  
skates before?"  
  
"yeah but not recently" I said as I took a few steps forward "oww" the ice's   
  
cold my legs were splayed out on the ground.  
  
"Do you want a hand?" I reached up for her hand then she pulled me up back on to   
  
my feet "why don't you skate with me!" she said taking hold of my hands and   
  
pushing off from the edge of the pool. "Don't you love this?"  
  
"Being scared that you might fall on cold ice, and hurting your self?"  
  
"No I mean the feeling of floating on air, with the wind blowing threw your   
  
hair"  
  
"You feel as if you're going to take off into flight"  
  
"See you know what I mean, you having fun?"  
  
"Sure! I've never been skating with you before! And you're a wonderful skater"  
  
"Believe you can skate see your self skating that's all it takes here and   
  
concentrate"  
  
"But you don't usually concentrate on anything"   
  
"Different rules apply here, this is my place" she seems so sure of herself now.   
  
I wander what's changed about her?  
  
"ahh, Serena what are you doing?" I yelled as she let go of me "what do you   
  
think you doing!"   
  
" I thought you said you could skate?" she questioned me as she came to a stop   
  
"yeah I can but not well"  
  
"but look your skating now all on your own now aren't you all grown up" as soon   
  
as she said that I knew something else was different, but I couldn't quite put   
  
my finger on it then I looked down and noticed that I had become a lot taller   
  
for some reason and was wearing a black silky sparkling dress, and then I came   
  
to a stop and noticed that my hair had drastically changed length it was almost   
  
as long as Serena's. 'Gasp'  
  
"Serena!?" I looked up in wonder  
  
"Look you've grown up so fast Rini!" she giggled  
  
"Serena what's going on?"  
  
"look at your reflection in the ice. What do you see?" so I looked down not   
  
wanting to disobey her, as I think I had just seen part of her power here. So   
  
managed to go down on one knee to get a better look. I well, saw something every   
  
unexpected I think it was me but I was different. I was much older my hair was   
  
the same but different because of it's length my face shape was more what's the   
  
word… refined that's it. I looked about 20 so much older then I am, beyond my   
  
years  
  
"what have you done? How have you done it?"  
  
"that's my little secret. Don't you like being big?"  
  
"well I am a lot taller"  
  
"yep no one will be calling you chibi any more" she stated matter factually   
  
"I think it' sorter suits me though doesn't it?"  
  
"well it is you, you're just older"  
  
"will I stay like this?"  
  
"no your gonna have to wait till your older to look like that" she closed her   
  
eyes and her crescent moon glowed for a second and I was back to my normal size,   
  
and then for some reason I managed to skate over to Serena without falling.  
  
"hey! I'm so much better at this now! Serena watch me skate"  
  
"well done Rini! I knew that you would get the hang of it!" she sounded so proud   
  
of me as I circled around her then she grabbed my arm and we were off again   
  
around the pond  
  
Back outside the hospital room a troubbled conversation was going on.  
  
"I'm really worried about Serena, mina!"  
  
"why what's, wrong?"  
  
"well I don't think she should be asleep for this long, for one thing!"  
  
"how long has she been asleep for? Then?"  
  
"well almost since you left yesterday!"  
  
"I know she sleeps late but that's redickuless"  
  
"I know and I can not understand what's going on it's so strange. and I she   
  
seems as if she's not just asleep"  
  
"what do you mean by that?"  
  
"well I looked in the draw and the crystal was glowing!"  
  
"but it only glows when it's energy is being used, doesn't it?"  
  
"that's right! So somehow she's using it's energy, but I have no idea how or why!"  
  
"That's so strange!"  
  
"the other thing is that she hasn't mentioned Darien at all! And it's been over   
  
24hours I've been watching over her!"  
  
"what she hasn't mentioned him once? Now that peculiar!"  
  
"I wonder how Darien's coping with this?"  
  
"well I don't actually know I haven't heard from him for a while"  
  
"well I would have thought that he would be constantly around here! So she   
  
wouldn't get lonely and he would know that she was okay!"  
  
"I know I wonder what's happened to him cause I know he was here until she came   
  
out of hospital but he hasn't really been seen much here since has he?"  
  
"not that I know of!"  
  
"hey! Look Rini's gone to sleep"  
  
"but we haven't been talking that long have we?"  
  
"no not really!"  
  
"look you can see a pink glow coming from the drawer!"  
  
"we better not go in then!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well we don't know what's going on in their do we and we might disrupt it!"  
  
"But isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"Not really, their minds are possibly linked so they really shouldn't be   
  
disturbed!"  
  
"But shouldn't they be separated?"  
  
"If they were there might be some reaction which could seriously harm either one   
  
of them! And if it doesn't harm them the crystal might try to protect them   
  
killing who ever tries to disrupt it"  
  
"I get it, so what should we do then?"  
  
"well for one thing we should stay out here and wait until they come out of it   
  
them selves and make sure that no-one goes in there"  
  
Serena's pov  
  
This is just like the feeling I get when skating with Darien, I remember when he   
  
taught me how to skate, I was worse then Rini is now. I wish he were here.  
  
Darien's pov  
  
Why am I all so sleepy all of a sudden? I was fine just a minute a go. I just   
  
can't stay awake any longer.   
  
Author's pov  
  
He lay down on the settee drifting off to sleep thoughts quickly travelling to   
  
his loved ones Serena and Rini.   
  
Darien's pov   
  
I don't remember putting on my tuxedo?? Isn't that strange?? And why am I   
  
wearing skates???? I glide forwards onto the ice. Is that? Is that Serena over   
  
there with Rini? She's looks so appealingly beautiful her hair flowing around   
  
her as she skates in a fascinating embroidered white evening dress which was cut   
  
to just above her knees so that she had room for the more strenuous techniques.   
  
Then there was Rini she looked so grown up and with the help of Serena she was   
  
staying up right.  
  
"I was just thinking about you"  
  
"Well, your wish is my command" I said taking hold of both her hands so she had   
  
to let go of Rini, I then spun her round to lift her over my head. Doing that   
  
and keeping an eye on Rini was a difficult task but I managed it and put my   
  
angel down quickly before speeding off to stop Rini from falling flat on her   
  
face.   
  
Rini pov  
  
Their amazing together I bet they could win some medals doing that what was   
  
that? No! What was that? I thought then just as I was about to fall, then I felt   
  
the arms of someone surround me "How did you get there so fast?" I questioned,   
  
"I thought I was getting better at this!"  
  
"Lots of practise is what you need! Don't think Serena here was that good when   
  
she first went on to the ice" he said grinning at me "any way you must have hit   
  
a bump in the ice, you got to look out for them, other wise you'll fall flat on   
  
you face. That's why you should be concentrating on what your doing and not   
  
everyone else" he chuckled. Serena soon joined us   
  
"Long time no see my love, we haven't been ice-skating for ages! That sort of   
  
why I came here then sort of brought Rini here and then you! But you really   
  
don't need to be telling her about my excellent ice-skating in the past. It's   
  
not as if you were brilliant when you first put your skates on so let's drop   
  
it!" she told him sternly   
  
"How did you managed that?" he asked taking my hand in his "I mean bringing the   
  
both of us in here."  
  
"She won't even tell me that one!" I took Serena's hand and all three of us   
  
started around the pond.  
  
"With a little bit of magic" she told us refusing to say any more on the   
  
subject. We then started to go round and round getting faster and faster "DON'T   
  
LET GO!" I heard Serena shout, but it was too late Darien's hand had already   
  
started slipping from mine and I knew it was just a matter of time until he was   
  
gone.  
  
I started to wake up I was in the hospital again and wondered what was going on.   
  
I hadn't realised I had gone to sleep, but then those two out side hadn't   
  
noticed either I wonder what they are talking about? 


	13. chapter 13

chapter 13

at this point luna noiticed that the glowing had stopped she cocked her head and poked it into the room to see what was going on. as she did this rini sat up and looked up at serena.  
luna came into the room fully and sat on the bed by serenas feet "is everything alright?" luna asked as serena stired streaching out her bed sore musscles then she replyed for rini "yeah, why wouldnt it be?"  
"what just happened in here???"  
"well..... i woke up" stating the obvious "after a nice nap" she added "nap!!!!!! but youve been asleep for 2days!!!" luna complained "i was starting to wonder if you were going into another coma!" Rini murrmered "look theres no need to worry about me," serena reasured them "soooooooo....... wheres mina????? i'm sure she promised to bring in some of litas cooking for me!!"  
"do you ever think of any thing other then your stomach??"  
"you know they dont even give me any icecream here!!!" serena said to rini.  
mina came in finaly after realising that luna had left her over hearing the coment about icecream "do you want me to go and get you some then?"  
"oh, so you are here then mina!!!" serena motioned for her to come over and gave her a big hug "so your offreing to get me icecream???" cheaking what she just heard her say "yeap"  
"in that case can i have a tripple choclate bananna split and a fudge sundae with sprinkles???"  
"where am i going to find those in here??????"

mean while on the other side of town in an appartment Darien flexes his muscles in a yawn as he wakes up fully. Darien's pov that was such a strange dream. it was about serena and rini she didnt want me to let go.....i'm sure she wanted me to be with her i thought as i got up and grabbed my jacket patting the pocket remebering to check for keys. hearing the familiar jingle i made my way out the door. i ran down the stairs and jumped into the car, takeing a deep breath to help calm my anxietys then put the keys in the ignition, pulled out of the car lot.  
thoughts ran through my head as i sped down the streets to the hospital i hope shes ok. nothing realy could have happened to her, i'm sure it couldnt shes in the hospital for god sake what could happen to her there?

(at the hospital)  
"so you realy want me to go and get you icecream when ive just came in?"  
"i would go get it myself but" serena says looking down at her legs why does she have to guilt trip me she knows i'm going to get it for her any way "you know the ice cream will probley melt too" seeing that this wasnt really going anywhere and everything seemed ok lunna jumped onto the end of the bed, curled up, and drifted off for a nap.  
"rini do you want anything while i'm there???"  
"no i think youll be carrying enough with serenas order"  
thats true and the nearset icecream place is a block from here!  
"serena doent you think the ice cream would melt before i get back with it?!"  
"thats alright it will be kinda like a milk shake"  
"a tripple choclate banana shake"i said between giggles "....and ....a fudge shake then?"  
"you sure you can drink all that?"  
"i wont have to drink it all there will be bits of bannana in it"

Darien parked his car and ran through the hospital. after being yelled at to slow down by i one of the nurses he started to reduce his speed. he reached the lift and pressed the button however he was so paniced to see whether serena was alright due to the dream that he had. he could still hear her voice ecchoing in his mind 'dont let go' did she really need to see him that badly, or is she afraid that he would leave her just because of this disability? it seemed like it was taking for ever for the lift to get there. thats it he desided as he ran for the stairs, just after he had made his way up the 1first set of stairs the empty lift's doors gilded open with no one there anymore to enter.

he sprinted up the 5 flights of stairs taking two steps at a time darien stumbled through serena's room door panting.  
his eyes shot towards the bed where he saw serena staring at him bilwardered "are" huff huff "you" huff huff "ok?" "i"m fine, but are you???"  
"you should sit down" mina said getting up off the bed "it seems like i have to go on an ice cream run anyways" "hey do you want to come with me rini?" "sure" the two left the room leaving dairen serena and an asleep luna alone. 


	14. chapter 14

ok so I haven't updated in a while but I would be glad if the people who were reading this world carry on for when ever I update next and it would make me very happy to see comments from other reviewers so plz r&r and if you like furba I would be v.happy if you would check out my other fic which has a really bad title Too much kissing. Anyways on with the story for my patient readers. You've all only been waiting 3years for me to carry on

I love reviews even the small ones they encourage me to write more on a fic

I'm glad that you all put up with the random chapter order and the really bad spellings but believe me I did have a proof reader she just didn't pick them up!

The other thing is that I've only seen the 1st two series of sm and that was years ago so I make a lot of things up so you can yell at me and complain if I write something very wrong.

Chapter 14

'So errrr...... why did you just run here?' Serena asked out of curiosity

'I took the car' Darien replied. He was starting to feel that he had not need to rush over here especially when other people where visiting his girlfriend

'You know what I mean'

'Well I just had this really strange dream' Darien started to explain

'It wasn't a dream exactly

'So why did you tell me not to let go'

'Well I missed you, and I was kind of hoping to bring you here but we kind of let go'

'So there was nothing actually seriously wrong then?'

'If there was something wrong with me I wouldn't be in this room talking to mina and Rini'

'I didn't know that you where here with them? All I had was a strange feeling to go off that you needed me' Darien told her as he reached out his arms and embraced

'I do need you though Darien and I always will' she whispered into his ear

Meanwhile Rei sat meditating at the temple before the Sacred Flame, as she had done a thousand, million times before. She tried to relax before meditating giving herself up to the flames that called her. She was trying to see if she could find out if there really was anyway for them to help Serena. Rei didn't want to admit it but the scouts really needed her as there leader despite all of Serena's stupidity.

Nothing she couldn't find anything at all that could help. Just like every time she'd tried for the past few months. Then she felt something stirring . . . a presence . . . two definite shapes started to emerge as she concentrated on them. They were identical. Twins. Evil twins. She stared in shock as the surroundings of the two took form. It was the park and she knew she had to get there getting up she ran out the temple and headed for the recreational area.

She reached there and realised that this was not a job one scout could do alone and was on her communicator to Amy

'Hey Amy we have a problem get to the part as soon as you can' hearing the screams and shouts in the background Amy understood what was going on

'Ill be right there'

Amy assessed the situation quickly, transformed and was on her communicator to mina for more help before diving in and protecting Rei from what could have be n a fatal hit.

Mina had luckily ran into to Lita on the street while she and Rini had been looking for the closest ice cream shop

'Hey what are you doing here?'

'I was planning on visiting Serena why?'

'I would wait a while we left her and Darien alone it looked like they wanted to talk about something.'

'Oh, right' she exclaimed 'so what are you two doing now?' Lita asked them

'Well we're actually running an errand?'

'Really who for?'

'Serena, she's missing the taste of ice cream'

'That sounds like our Serena alright'

'Do you happen to know where the nearest ice cream store is?'

'Oh yeah, there's one round the corner down the road take a left and then your second left and it's just down the road from there' mina just looked at Lita wondering if she wanted them to get lost 'I'll tell you what' Lita said realising that, that was a lot to remember 'I'll come with you'

They had been walking for a few minutes when they received a call from Amy. Deciding to take Rini with them and have her hide they headed off to where they were needed.

The two of them took the yogmas on but by the time back up had arrived the two scouts were wounded.

Serena's communicator beeped causing the two to separate

'Serena is Darien still with you?'

'Yes I'm here' Darien answered

'Were at the park get here quick or were done for' the call was cut short as mina went flying

'Will you be ok?' Darien asked

'I'll be fine they need you right now more then I do so go!'

Darien kissed Serena gently on the cheek and ran out the door heading for his car leaving Serena all alone in the hospital room. But she wasn't alone for to long as a shimmer of light entered the room and a form appeared.

'Hello my Princess'

'D…d… Diamond'

Okay it was short I'lll put another chapter up soon I promise

but just in case I haven't mentioned this before plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review!!!!!

And everyone who has already doesn't mean you cant do it again!!! Honsestly it does make me write more!!! Some one revied the other week so I did a load of chapters for my furba fanfic so I had time to think of where I was going with this. Even though it was a mean review complaing about the spelling and such even thought they thought it was a good story


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'Who are you?' Serena quickly tried to hide the fact that she was Sailor moon and knew who he was even though she knew it was too late' and what are you doing here in my hospital room'

'I thought I'd come and check on my princess'

'Your princess? but I don't even know you! How could I be your princess?'

'Serena don't think that I haven't managed to work out that you are Sailor moon' prince diamond told her calmly 'you disguise is as pathetic as that comic book hero superman'

'but I'm still not yours!' serena told him 'But how…' Serena started to say wondering how he had managed to discover her secret.

'Just because you put on a fuku and a tiara doesn't mean that no one is ever going to work it out. especially with your distinctive hairstyle' he pointed out as Serena drew one hand up to touch her hair. 'Have your friends really not worked it out yet? And I don't mean the other scouts'

'Fine!' she said realising that he would never buy it

'How could I not know who the woman I love disguises her self as is?' he told her with a smug smile on his face

'What do you want Diamond?' she said his name with contempt

'Now that isn't a nice way to talk to a visitor especially one who want to help you!'

'What do you mean help me? Your the one who did this too me in the 1st place.

So what you want?'

'What I have wanted ever since the first time I saw you! You to love me' he told her as he moved closer to the bed

'Shame isn't it that I'm in love with someone else?' she told him outraged 'I'm not yours and never will be so you can go now!'

'let me help you?' he implored 'I didn't mean to hurt you my love'

'Hurt me? You've crippled me! And what gives you the right to call me your love?' she spoke with appal.

'Because I have always loved you' he spoke from his heart 'you are the only one that I shall ever love'

'So are you just here to say your sorry then?' she asked him still not understanding the reason for his visit 'if that's the case you should just prove how sorry you are and stop attacking people'

'I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I do want to help you Serena, if you will let me!'

'So how are you planning to help me?'

'I can heal your legs. I can make it so you can walk again Serena'

'Really you can do that?' 'But how'

'There is a way that I know that can do it'

'But what will it cost me?'

'really? So why did you do this to me?'

'I didn't mean for that to happen honestly you have to believe me'

'and why should I believe any thing you say?' Serena asked just as the door was pushed open how ever the nurses who entered the room looked around puzzled as the room that they entered was empty

'Why do you not trust my unwavering love for you? I just want to see you happy again, I love you no matter what and I never want to hurt you' diamond told her hoping that she would believe what he said, so that he could do what he had planned.

'but there will never be an us do you understand that?' Serena retaliated knowing that in her heart there was only one person who she could truly love. Diamond lifted Serena out of the bed and held her in his arms 'what are you doing Get your hands off me!' she screamed at him panicking as she banged her fists against his chest. Her screaming brought the attention of some of the nurses who where at the other end of the hall

'Hush' diamond urged her 'I don't want to hurt you'

'What are you doing?'

'I can't do this here I have to take you to the place I can fix your legs'

'oh' serena said quieting down

diamond tilted his head and listened 'theyre at the door' he said

'This is Miss Tsukino's room isn't it?' one of the nurses asked while another picked up the medical chart to confirm what the answer.

'yes it is' she replied

'Well how did she leave the room? She cant walk and she hasn't gone past any of us in the corridor?'


End file.
